


Just Breathe

by lockewrites



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Being attacked by a T-Rex and anxiety don't really mix well.





	Just Breathe

You’d been brought to Jurassic Park to witness the dinosaurs and to review the genetic data for each individual species. As a geneticist you found it quite intriguing that Hammond and his scientists had been able to recreate their DNA from a small sample found inside a preserved mosquito. It was your hope that with the newly uncovered DNA strains from each species of dinosaur you could use the same technology and process to bring back other extinct animal species or perhaps help rebuild populations of endangered animals.

Hammond had allowed you to meet his scientists and watch first hand as they extracted DNA to create a new organism. It was all quite fascinating, but not as fascinating as it would be to see them roaming in the fields. The promised tour was in a few hours, in the meantime you spent more time asking questions about the improved genetic makeup of the majestic creatures.

At the time of the tour you were placed in the same jeep as Dr Alan Grant, a paleontologist, and Ian Malcolm, a mathematician. It was during this ride around the park that you shared your opinions on the resurrection of dinosaurs. While genetics did happen to be your profession, you were quite aware that with the amount of tampering to the dino DNA, you weren’t sure how the actual animals would behave. It seemed both Dr Grant and Malcolm shared your concern with the state of the creatures.

Along with you in the car were Hammond’s grandchildren, apparently the boy, Tim, was a fan of Grants and continually brought up questions about the dinosaurs. In turn you ended up giving small lectures about genetics and learning a thing or two about paleontology and mathematics, including the chaos theory. 

The tour was going well despite a rough start with a lack of dinosaurs. However the weather had turned from calm, into a rainstorm and prompted the jeeps to return to the visitors center. Except they weren’t moving. The power had gone out, and now you were stuck in front of the T-Rex pen. During feeding time. 

It was on the jeeps in an instant, a huge menacing figure that didn’t cease to rip apart anything in its path. You wanted to run, to leave the car and flee to safety but you couldn’t. Couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even process what was happening. In that moment, the only thing your brain could register was fear. You were going to die on this island.

The attack was ongoing and while you wanted to escape, you couldn’t. Your legs weren’t moving. Grant had taken Tim and Lex into the jungle, a place you wished to follow them to, but you were stuck being nearly killed by a T-Rex. Malcolm had decided to stay with you despite your arguing with him to leave.

“Go, get out of here. I’m not going to have you die because I’m panicking” you managed to get out.

He replied, a little shocked you seemed to want to stay, even in a state of fear. “Look, I may not know you well enough but I doubt intend to let you die.”

“Fine! Die with me then.”

“We’re not going to die. But first regulate your breathing. Hyperventilating isn’t going to help anyone”

He was right, and you knew it, so with his help you calmed your breathing, made a plan and tried to escape. He was injured in the process but you both had survived.

You made a mental note to thank him when you finally got off the godforsaken island and away from danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes.


End file.
